Skye's Mission
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: Skye sacrificed her life for her comrades in an avalanche. Or did she. After weeks of fighting Hydra, thanks to tips from a unnamed hydra mole who has been supplying Coulson's team with supplies and coordinates, Skye resurfaces. But how, and more importantly, whose side is she on. Might be an avenger. And who is the new character known as Quake? Better than the summary suggests
1. Chapter 1

Newly reinstated SHIELD agent, Grant Ward, was still haunted by what had happened weeks ago. The day his whole world had been turned upside down. The day HYDRA had made things personal. The day things had changed forever. The day his girlfriend Skye, had been killed by an avalanche.

And Ward wasn't the only one who was saddened by Skye's death. May had started putting every HYDRA agent they captured through hell before allowing their best interrogation officer, Bobby Morse to really go to work on them. Fitz and Simmons were constantly in the lab, Simmons constantly breaking down into tears and Fitz pummeling the table every 5 seconds. Mack was constantly in the gym, pummeling dummies that looked like HYDRA agents.

Surprisingly, Coulson seemed to be the one who was taking the Skye's death the best. While he had been devastated at first, now he was constantly closed off in his office and when he came out he acted as if Skye had never died. However, Ward suspected that Director Coulson grieved in the privacy of his own office.

Anyway, Ward had sworn that he'd find out what caused the avalanche that cost Skye her life and then he'd get his revenge.

What truly haunted him was the fact that Skye could've survived the accident if she hadn't saved them.

See, Skye was an Inhuman, a race of humans whose ancestors had been given powers long ago by Kree Empire. Skye had Seismic Energy Generation abilities. Meaning she could've created a vibrational energy shield to protect herself.

But instead, she had chosen to give her life to save all of theirs by propelling their jet to a safe distance.

* * *

Now however, they were headed to a top secret HYDRA facility to collect all of the weapons they'd stolen from the FRIDGE, along with any additional dangerous and/or alien tech they can find. How Coulson got coordinates, Ward had no idea, but the chance to avenge Skye was not an opportunity Ward planned on passing up.

"We've almost arrived at the HYDRA facility. Now remember, hit them fast and hit them hard. For Skye." Coulson said.

"For Skye." The entire team agreed.

* * *

Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was sitting in his office with his personal bodyguard and HYDRA's most loyal supporter, Quake, standing behind him.

"Strucker, the SHIELD team have found us somehow and have just crashed through the front door." Said one of his soldiers.

Strucker looked towards Quake and said "Quake, capture the agents and bring them to me before you destroy them."

Quake nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Stand down. Strucker has given orders that the agents are to be captured, not killed." Quake said from behind her face mask.

Ward was surprised when Coulson actually dropped his gun in surrender.

"We surrender. Now take us to Strucker." Coulson said.

"You're in luck. Those are my orders." Quake said.

"Coulson, what are you doing?" May asked

"No time to explain, but when I get the signal, do exactly what I say." Coulson said.

"And what might that signal be?" Mack asked

"You'll know it when you see it." Coulson responded.

* * *

"Ah, the mighty agents of Shield. I thought you might put up a bit more of a fight." Strucker said.

"So did me." Grant agreed.

"Now, before I have Quake here destroy you, I want you to see what you came for." Strucker said.

Immediately, every single weapon Hydra had stolen from the fridge appeared, as did a few ones, especially artifact that Coulson recognized too well.

"So that's what happened to Loki's scepter after the battle of New York. Shield scientists that were loyal to Hydra must've found it and brought it here to continue the Red Skull's research into artifacts from other realms." Phil said.

"Precisely. And now, Quake, finish them." Strucker said to his most trusted lieutenant.

"Of course sir." Quake said as her right hand retracted into her arm and then a sonic cannon replaced it.

"How'd she do that?" Fitz asked

"That does not matter, seeing as to how you will be dead in a matter of moments." Strucker said.

"One small problem with that." Quake said.

"And what might that be?" Strucker asked

"This." Quake said as she pointed her arm at the ceiling. Then her left eye seemed to glow and then energy blasts fired out of the blaster and hit everyone who was wearing a HYDRA security badge.

"What did you just do?" Ward asked as Quake unlocked their cuffs.

"The same as you Agent Ward. Complete my mission." Quake said.

"She knows who I am?" Ward asked

"Of course she does. Agent Quake here is a double agent for shield. Her assignment was to locate where all of Hydra's dangerous and stolen tech is located and report back to me. She's been our mole that's been getting us classified locations." Coulson said.

"Does Agent Quake have a real name?" Simmons asked

"Of course, but now is not the time or place for that." Quake said.

"She's right. Everyone grab some weapons and make a break for the plane." Coulson said.

* * *

Once everyone, Quake included, was on board the plane, Coulson called for a meeting.

"Alright, not that everyone is here, Quake, will you please take off your mask and reveal your identity." Coulson asked

"Yes sir." Quake said, before she pulled her face mask off, reveal a person none of them ever thought they'd see again.

Agent Quake of Hydra was really Skye, true blue Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.


	2. Chapter 2

"Skye, you're alive." Ward said, hugging her.

"That's right." Skye said, hugging him back.

"Skye, what happened to you, we thought you were dead." Jemma asked

"That was all a part of the plan. I hated it, but it was the only way to make sure my mission was a success. It had to make it seem like I no longer exist to Shield. Only Coulson knew the truth." Skye said.

"You knew." May said, looking towards their boss.

"Yes. Skye and I kept in close contact to keep me updated on the progress of her mission." Phil responded.

"Skye, what happened to you after the avalanche?" Fitz asked.

"I can still remember it like it was yesterday. After I shot the plane to safety, I threw up a vibrational shield, but the a few boulders penetrated it and destroyed my right arm, both of my legs, my left eye and punctured one of my lungs. I would've died and bled out if Hydra hadn't shown up to investigate. Strucker found me and took me to the same Hydra medical facility that used to turn Bucky Barnes into the Winter Soldier. They amputated my legs and arm and replaced them with the same cybernetics used for Winter Soldier and the Deathlock program. They surgically replaced my damaged eye with a super computer that maintains my tech and allows to hack with just my mind. And most important thing they did was that they programmed my arm with life support systems. Afterwards, they tried to brainwash me and I made them think they succeeded." Skye said.

"Must've been painful." Ward said, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Extremely. Probably the worst experience of my life. But hey, we all have to make sacrifices. I made considerably large ones in fact." Skye said, looking at Coulson.

"I understand and you will be well compensated for your efforts. Skye, I'm promoting you to level 9 security clearance. You've earned it." Coulson said.

"Thank you." Skye said.

"As level 9, that gives you the 2nd highest ranking of any shield agent. The only one above you is me." Coulson said.

"Thank you sir." Skye said.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll come with me to the lab, we need to check you out before we can determine if you're ready to be sent back out into the field." Coulson said.

Skye nodded and headed to the lab.

* * *

"Running a diagnostic and it turns out that Strucker wasn't a total idiot. He planted a bug that would allow him to take control of my tech." Skye said.

"Can you decrypt it?" Coulson asked

"I'm already on it. But will take time, especially since this bug was designed to evolve with to protect itself from my attempts to hack it. You'll have to do it manually." Skye said.

"Me?" Coulson asked

"I'll talk you through it." Skye said and Coulson nodded as he hooked Skye's arm up to the computer and began to follow Skye's directions.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Skye found that everyone treated her like a freak.

Ward wouldn't talk to her anymore. In fact, the only person who wasn't repulsed by her was Coulson.

Finally, Skye couldn't take it anymore.

She grabbed her phone and placed a call on a secure line.

"Hello." The voice on the other side said.

"Hey, it's me. You've got help make me normal again." Skye said.

"Okay, I'll begin synthesizing a serum to correct the problem. Keep in touch and send me a synthesized version of your DNA to use as a catalyst." The voice said.

"Copy that, I'll send you DNA samples whenever I can." Skye said.

"Excellent, I'll contact you when we're ready." The voice responded.

"I'll stand by until then." Skye agreed as she hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I got a question asking why there was a sudden change in how Ward, Fitz and Simmons reacted to Skye. Well the answer is simple and is that while they were happy to see that Skye was alive, they were hurt that she faked her death to him and were afraid that she was a HYDRA spy.**

* * *

It had been 2 months since Skye had made contact with this person and she still had not received any word from him.

And things with the rest of her team weren't much better. Skye could tell they didn't trust her after the whole HYDRA incident.

But then, she got that phone call.

"This is Skye." Skye said.

"It's ready. Be at the Guest House as soon as possible and we can begin." The voice said.

"Great, I'll request some time off and be there as soon as possible." Skye said into the phone.

"See you soon." The man said as Skye hung up.

* * *

"Director Coulson." Skye said.

"Yes Skye?" Coulson asked

"I'd like to request some time off. This whole HYDRA nonsense is really starting to go to my head." Skye said.

"Of course. Take a quinjet." Coulson said.

"Thank you sir." Skye said as she exited Coulson's office.

* * *

"Uh sir, a quinjet just took off." Ward said.

"I know. I authorized Skye to take some vacation time off. Apparently being shunned by her boyfriend, friends and teammates was not good for her mental health. Skye took some time off to relax." Coulson said.

"How did you know?" Ward asked

"Skye has been spending an increased amount of time with me in my office. I was the only one who would talk to her." Coulson said.

"Oh." Ward said.

"I want this understood crystal clearly. Skye is a member of our team. She's more than that. She's family. And we're the only family she's ever known." Coulson said.

"Yes sir. But Skye spent time with HYDRA. Remember how long it took them to trust me again after I defected back from HYDRA." Ward protested.

"The difference is that Skye spent time with HYDRA under my orders. You did it on your own free will." Coulson reminded him.

Now Ward felt bad.

"Do you know where Skye's jet is headed?" Ward asked

"No and I trust that wherever Skye is going, she can handle herself." Coulson said to him.

"Yes sir." Ward said.

* * *

As Skye's quinjet approached the Guest House, she took one last look at her cybernetics before saying, "Time to get these pieces of junk removed."

She couldn't wait till there was no longer a piece metal in her body.

* * *

"What's up?" May asked, since Ward had asked them to meet on the bus without a proper reason.

"Skye." Ward said.

"What about her?" Fitz asked.

"We had no reason to shun her. Sure she spent time with HYDRA, but it was under Coulson's direct orders. We have to trust that she's fine." Ward said.

"Maybe, but you have to admit that it's some mean stuff she let HYDRA do to her back there." Simmons said.

"Which she only allowed them to do because it was her mission." May said.

"Ok, so I say we just apologize to Skye and give her a proper welcome home." Bobby said.

"Yeah, we can't apologize to her right now. Phil approved Skye taking some personal time. She just left about an hour ago." Grant said.

"Then I say we throw Skye a welcome home party." Jemma said.

"I'm in." Fitz said.

"Let's do it." May agreed.

* * *

Skye took the underground entrance into the Guest House.

"Welcome back Agent Skye." Said Dr. Straton.

"Thank you doctor." Skye said.

"Shall we get the procedure started?" Dr. Straton asked

"Yes. Coulson thinks I'm on vacation." Skye said.

"This process will be anything but a vacation." Dr. Straton told her.

"Can't be anything worse than what HYDRA did to me. They kept me conscious." Skye said.

"Well we'll definitely by sedating you." Straton assured her.

"Then let's get this over with." Skye said, heading to the operating room where she was then prepared for the surgery.

* * *

After Skye was sedated and restrained, the operation began.

They began by injecting Skye's damaged lung with a serum they'd created out of a mixture of a stabilized version of the centipede and extremis serums, the GH drug that had been used to save both Skye and Coulson's life that they'd been able to reproduce thanks to the DNA samples sent in by Skye, which was the final ingredient to make sure that this serum would be of no use to anyone or anything else that did not have Skye's exact DNA biology.

Anyway, once the lung was fully repaired, the doctors began to surgically remove her computer eye safely. Once it was safely removed, the same serum was used to regrow the eye and any other parts of Skye's head that had been damaged. Now came the hard part. Removing her prosthetics.

It took about an hour to safely remove Skye's robotic arm. Even while she was under, the arm put up a fight about being separated from her body. When they were done, Skye was quickly given another injection to regrow her arm before she lost too much blood. After another 2 hours, her legs were regenerating rapidly, as were her arm and eye.

* * *

Phill was getting worried. This was the 5th time he'd try to call Skye and she wasn't responding.

"That's it, let's find out where you are Skye." Phill said, getting on his computer and tracking Skye's plane.

"Why am I not surprised that this is where she went. Most likely to look for something to regenerate her limbs." Coulson said as he went to the BUS and programed the coordinates for the Guest House.


	4. Chapter 4

"Agent Skye. How are you feeling?" Dr. Stratum asked as Skye finished getting dressed.

"Much better now." Skye said as she checked her phone.

"Boy it feels good to have 2 working arms again." Skye said as she called Coulson.

"Skye, I know where you are and I'm not mad. I'll be there in 15 minutes to help you look for anything we can use to regrow your limbs." Coulson said.

"That won't be necessary. There's a secret medical bay under the Guest House where a procedure has already been successfully completed to regenerate my arm and legs. I'll meet you up top in 15." Skye said.

"Copy that." Coulson said.

* * *

"Welcome back normal Skye." Coulson said.

"Thank you. It's good to at least be all flesh and bone again." Skye said.

"I take it this was what your vacation was for." Coulson asked.

Skye nodded.

"Come on, let's get back to base, I think you're fellow agents have something in store for you back there." Phil said with a grin.

"Yeah, more shunning. The last thing I expect is a 2 month overdue welcome home party from those guys." Skye said.

Phill just laughed and said "Why don't you call me Phill. We've known each other long enough and have a strong enough bond for that now. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I think of you as my father. Since my real one is insane." Skye said.

"And I think of you as a daughter. Don't tell anyone else in SHIELD I said this, but if it comes down to it, you're the agent I truly trust more than anyone else in the agency." Phill said.

"That means a lot Phill." Skye said.

"Let's go home." Phill said.

* * *

To say Skye was surprised when she came home to find her team waiting and shouting surprise at her when she entered the rec room was an understatement.

"Sorry this is late. But until now, we were kind of intimidated about your loyalties. But now, we realize were being idiots." Grant said.

"What finally knocked some sense into that over inflated head of yours Agent Ward?" Skye asked with a smile.

Ward smirked at her and said "Let's just say my eyes were opened."

"Yeah, by the fact that Skye just took off to the Guest House." Coulson said.

"What?" May asked.

"Show them." Coulson said to Skye.

Skye just pulled up her sleeve to reveal not the metallic arm they had all grown used to seeing, but her old skin, identical to her other arm.

"Called in some favors and now I've got my old body back." Skye said, not going into details.

"Incredible, do you know if any more of the stuff exists?" Jemma asked.

"Yes, but I wouldn't waste my breath." Skye said.

"Why not?" Fitz asked

"Because the serum they used was created specifically from my DNA." Skye said.

"Damn it." Fitz said.

"What?" Bobby asked

"The serum used is specifically coded for Skye and only Skye." Jemma said.

"Nice work Agent Skye. Keep this serum from falling into the wrong hands by making it ineffective to anyone else." Coulson praised.

"Exactly, to me, that serum is a life saver. To anyone else, one drop can kill you. And my Inhuman DNA is the only thing that makes the other parts of the serum safe to use. Unfortunately, it's only safe for me to use." Skye said.

"What other ingredients?" Jemma said.

"Centipede, Extremis and the Guest House Drug." Skye said.

"Wow." Mack said, seriously impressed.

"Thanks. But anyway, that's not the point." Skye said.

"Skye's right. You'll all be debriefed in the morning. For tonight, celebrate." Coulson said

"Gladly." Ward said, taking Skye's hand and pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

That night, Skye was tossing in turning in her bed, where Grant was lying next to her, dreaming about the day where HYDRA turned her into their mindless killing machine, Quake.

She had been barely conscious, but still she could remember that day clearly.

She must've been tossing and turning in her sleep because she woke up to her boyfriend shaking her awake.

"Skye, what's wrong?" Ward asked

"Nothing, just a nightmare." Skye said.

"Just a nightmare. Skye, you were sending out vibrational waves in your sleep. You only do that when you're terrified." Ward said, referring to the nights they had spent together before the avalanche.

"Just promise you won't tell the others. Especially Coulson." Skye said.

"Depends on what it is." Grant said.

"I was just dreaming about the day HYDRA turned me into Quake. The pain was so realistic, I must've thought it was real." Skye said.

"How would you remember that anyway, you were sedated?" Grant asked

"No I wasn't. HYDRA didn't care if I was in pain. All they cared about was that the job was done. Now please, I really don't want to think about it anymore." Skye said.

"Yeah, okay, I get it." Ward said, kissing Skye's neckline.

"I'm really too tired to have sex again tonight." Skye said.

"Baby, all you need to do is relax and let me do my thing." Grant said.

Skye smiled at him, but said, "Ward please, after that dream, I think I've experienced enough pain for one night."

"Fine." Grant agreed reluctantly.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing?" Coulson asked Skye.

"Turns out that cybernetic eye of mine is still a treasure trove of information. I'm trying to hack into it from my laptop and access the Hydra the database. Who knows the kind of secrets that are still buried within it?" Skye said

"Good work. Keep me posted on your progress." Coulson said.

"Will do." Skye said.

* * *

"Director Coulson, I need to speak with you about something." Ward said.

"What's going on?" Coulson asked

"I'm worried about Skye. She's having nightmares about what happened to her. It wakes her up at night and makes so terrified she can't control her powers." Ward told him.

"I've noticed. In her training, Skye doesn't seem as focused on keeping her powers in check. Though now that she's back to normal, her mind seems to be back to normal, trying to hack into her old hardware and unlock the secrets of HYDRA. But still, keep an eye on her and report back to me of anything wrong." Coulson said.

* * *

"Yes sir." Ward said.

"You called for me sir?" Skye asked

"Yes. It's become clear that while SHIELD is slowly rebuilding itself from scratch, we need to reach out to people who can help us rebuild faster." Coulson said.

"Sir, SHIELD has been reforming for about a year now. Why are you just now looking to recruit help?" Skye asked

"Because now we have no other choice. HYDRA is growing stronger, the data you've already managed to get from that eyepiece of yours proves that. Which means that we need to counter with as much force as we've got." Coulson told her.

"But why did you ask for me?" Skye asked.

"Multiple reasons. You've got level 9 security clearance, which gives you access to more classified records. You're hacking abilities will get you larger scale access to satellites, phones, pretty much anything you can use to track their scent and your abilities and combat training, will allow you to go toe to toe with the candidates I give you to recruit if need be." Coulson said.

"Wait, I'm in charge of this?" Skye asked

"Yes, since I have an organization to run at the moment, I can't really afford to go out and recruit them. You on the other hand, well, I think you could use some time out in the field to clear your head." Coulson said.

"Ward told you about my dreams didn't he?" Skye asked

"Yes. But you can discuss that with him later. Right now, I need you to start tracking down these people." Coulson said, handing her a list of names.

"Yes sir." Skye said, taking the list.

* * *

"What was that about?" Ward asked Skye.

"New assignment. I'll be doing a lot of traveling for it." Skye said as grabbed her laptop and went to work.

"What is this assignment? Maybe I can help." Ward suggested.

"I doubt that. You'd need to have level 9 security clearance and an extreme knowledge of hacking. Coulson said I'm the only one with these expertise." Skye said as she began to algorithms to locate the first person on the list.

The same man who destroyed SHIELD, is now the man Coulson wants to help rebuild it.

Steve Rogers, AKA, Captain America.

* * *

Skye spent weeks searching the globe, trying to find Captain America, but he clearly knew how to avoid detection.

Until finally, she found him.

"Tell Coulson I need a 10 man strike team on the bus for a trip to Brooklyn." Skye said to one of the agents who was guarding her while she worked.

"Yes ma'am." The agent said, walking out.

"And I get the feeling that this was the easy part." Skye said as she grabbed her stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve Rogers was jogging when he a female voice say "Captain Rogers."

He turned to see a woman wearing typical day clothes, surrounded by men wearing dark suits.

"Is there a problem?" Steve asked

"No problem. But I have orders to bring you in." the women asked.

"And you would be?" Steve asked.

The woman looked around before saying "Agent Skye of SHIELD."

"SHIELD. But they disbanded." Steve asked.

"They did, but now we're reforming to combat HYDRA, and we need your help." Skye said.

"Okay, but if Fury is dead, whose running the organization?" Steve asked

"My orders are not to answer your questions, but to bring you in. By any means necessary." Skye said.

"And why would I want to go back to SHIELD?" Steve asked

"Because once we're back at SHIELD, I can give you the information you crave more than anything else." Skye said.

"And information would that be?" Steve asked.

"Where your old partner Bucky Barnes is and what happened to him." Skye said.

"Okay, but my new partner Sam Wilson comes to. I want to make sure someone I trust would be there." Steve said.

"Great, he's actually another a person I need to bring in, so, you saved me a trip. Let's go." Skye said.

* * *

When they returned to the PLAYGROUND, Skye led Steve and Sam to Coulson's office.

Skye flashed her ID to the scanner, which read aloud "Agent Skye, Level 9 security clearance, codename, Quake."

"Allow unauthorized guests into the boss's office, he's expecting them." Skye said.

"Noted." The scanner said as the doors opened.

"Agent Coulson, I thought you were dead." Steve said, going up and shaking hands with his old friend and biggest fan.

"I was. I'll explain that later." Coulson said.

"I only agreed because your agent here said she can help me find Bucky." Steve said.

"And she can. Not only is Skye my top computer hacker, she was a HYDRA double agent for SHIELD. She faked her death and let HYDRA do the same things to her that they did to Barnes. She knows their systems better than anybody." Coulson said.

"She looks good for a cybernetic soldier." Sam said.

"I don't have any implants any more. I got them removed and found a way to regenerate my limbs. Comes in quite handy." Skye said.

"Skye still has her hardware though. She's been hacking it." Coulson said.

"Impressive." Steve said.

"Thanks. I'll let you know when I get a hit, though it may take some time since that isn't the only project I'm working on at the moment." Skye said.

"I want you to put your other projects on hold. Finish tracking down people on the list. Some can be very valuable in helping you with your other projects." Coulson said.

"Yes sir." Skye said, walking out.

* * *

"Director Coulson, I don't know if you noticed, but while Skye is tracking down all these recruits, there are still super villains out there and we have no place to put them after we catch them." Steve asked.

"That's one of her side projects. She's working with Stark about building a new underwater prison for the villains. Codenamed the DOCK." Coulson said.

"Don't you think all these assignment are too much for one person?" Steve asked his friend.

"Maybe. But Skye is top of the line and that's what we need right now. She's only person on this base, in SHIELD, I trust completely." Coulson said.

"Still. Why don't you try to reach out to Widow? She's an excellent hacker." Steve said.

"Maybe, but Skye is in her own league. Besides, who knows where Natasha is at this point." Coulson said.

"Sam's a pretty good tech guy. You should have him conduct this manhunt and have Skye looking Widow." Steve suggested.

"I would, but Sam doesn't have clearance. Might I remind you that Skye's a level 9, you're a level 6 and Wilson is only a level 1." Coulson reminded him.

"Skye is only human. She doesn't have her cybernetics anymore, she can't run multiple programs with her mind anymore." Steve said.

"Or maybe she can. You just gave me an idea." Coulson said.

* * *

"Busy?" Coulson asked as he entered Skye's room to find everything floating in a vibrational field.

"Trying to circumnavigate all of these projects you've given me, I'd say so. I haven't slept in a week. I can't control my powers." Skye said.

"Take a break and get some sleep. When you wake up, come to the lab, Fitz and Simmons have something for you." Coulson said.

"Yes sir." Skye said.

* * *

"Look who's finally up." Jemma said as Skye entered the lab.

"Yeah. So what do you 2 have for me?" Skye asked

"It's based off of the designs of your old eye piece, only you can take it off. It's a miniature super computer that's coded to your brain patterns and form a link. Allowing you to perform multiple tasks at once. It'll save you a world of time." Fitz said.

"Thanks." Skye said.

"Just put on this headband and once analyzes and confirms your identity, the band will activate and access your SHIELD clearance and files through a series of holographic displays. It links into your mind and allows you to use your thoughts to create protocols, run algorithms, you name it." Jemma said.

"Thanks guys." Skye said, putting on the headband.

"Identification confirmed. Welcome Agent Skye to the virtual mental analysis computer." The band said

"Thank you. Access all of my projects and pick up where I left off. Perform a link that will connect my thoughts to each project to their designated program." Skye said.

"Yes ma'am." The band replied.

Immediately, Skye's thoughts on each project were added and now Skye felt like she could actually get caught up, for now she was able to work with Stark on the DOCK project, locate the remaining people on the list of recruits and resume her work with the HYDRA eyepiece.

"Thanks again, this will make my work much easier." Skye said as she returned to her quarters to resume her work.


	7. Chapter 7

Skye was exhausted. Even with the band's help, she was still up late and piled with work. She had made about 70 trips in the past month and still wasn't even close to being halfway down the list.

"Coulson." Skye said.

"What's wrong?" Coulson asked, seeing the distressed look on Skye's face.

"All of this work you've given me. It's too much. I can't take it anymore. Either you have to strike some of these projects and let me work on them one at a time, or you need to get some more people on them. I have too much on my plate. So much that I can barely control my abilities. I am too overworked." Skye said.

"You're right. Skye, I'll have Wilson, May, Mack, Fitz and Simmons begin to take over your work. In the meantime, I want you to take an indefinitely long vacation to any destination you desire to calm your nerves. No tech, no missions, no SHIELD, just relaxation." Coulson said.

"I'll be in the Caribbean. Don't contact me unless you have no other options. I'll leave instructions and schematics before I go." Skye said

"Great. Let me know when you arrive and when you leave." Coulson said.

"Yes sir." Skye said as she went to her room to pack her things.

* * *

"Sir, where's Skye?" Ward asked

"I told her to go and take a long and relaxing vacation." Coulson answered.

"Great, I was afraid she'd bite my head off if she got any more stressed." Ward said.

"Yes, apparently I piled too many things onto Skye and she freaked out. She'll be in the Caribbean. Top of the line SHIELD facility. The entire place is automated. It's very remote and very relaxing. She'll be safe there." Coulson assured him.

"Great." Ward said.

* * *

Skye was lounging on a beach chair in front of the facility where she had been staying, wearing a bright blue bikini, tanning.

Had her eyes been open and she was aware of her surroundings, she would've seen her attackers coming. But she stupidly thought that since she was on vacation, she would be safe.

But about 8 or 9 goons jumped her and sedated her.

But not before she triggered and emergency signal back to HQ.

* * *

"What's up?" Jemma asked as she entered Coulson's office.

"About 5 minutes, an emergency distress beacon was triggered at Skye's location in the Caribbean. I fear that her father may have taken this instance to recruit more of Skye's kind and seize her by force." Coulson said.

"What do you mean her father and Skye's kind?" Steve asked

The veteran agents looked at each other before Ward said "Skye's father is a deranged maniac whose sole purpose in life is to reassemble the family that HYDRA took from him. They killed his wife and SHIELD seized Skye to keep her safe. It drove him over the edge to have his family seized from him. As for Skye's kind. Well, Skye's what we've decided to call an inhuman. It means that while she is technically human, her ancestors were given powers by the alien species known as the Kree, hundreds of years ago. And she's not the only one like that."

"Got it, thanks for that heads up." Sam said.

"No problem." Ward said.

"But now we need to find Skye. Ward, May, Morse, you 3 are to scout area, find any information you can about where they might've taken Skye. Fitz, Simmons, Wilson, hack the security grid in the area, see if you can get us any visual of the people who took Skye." Coulson said.

"Yes sir." They all said at once.

* * *

When Skye came to, she found she was in some kind of holding cell.

"What's going on?" Skye asked

"Look who's finally up?" Said a voice that Skye would not soon forget.

"You know, your new look still creeps me out sometimes Reina." Skye said to her fellow inhuman.

"Well, we can't all go through the transformation and still look great like you did." Reina said.

"I swear, when I get out of this, I'm going to put 2 bullets through your skull." Skye said.

"You really believe that you have a way of out of this one. Our new leader, your father, the doctor, has made sure that you cannot escape. He's looking forward to seeing you again." Reina said.

"Wish I could say the same about seeing him but I don't." Skye said.

"Well, I'm sure some time among your equals will change your mind. And don't even think about trying to use your powers to escape that cell. It's designed so that when an inhuman uses their powers, they feel pain." Reina said.

"Powers aren't my only party trick." Skye reminded her.

"Maybe not, but without a computer, the rest of your skills are useless." Reina said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Sir, according to this surveillance footage, a bunch of inhumans wearing vibration absorbent suits kidnapped Skye took her into some kind of underwater transport." Fitz said.

"Thanks Fitz, begin to scan the ocean floor for any sign of inhuman bio readings or activity. And call the others back from the vacation facility." Coulson said

"Yes sir." Fitz said


	8. Chapter 8

"Sir, how are we supposed to find Skye if we don't have any idea where she is." Steve asked

"I think I can help you with that." Said a voice.

Coulson turned towards the monitor to see Skye's father inside of it.

"What do you want?" May asked.

"Nothing, just thought you'd like to see how your missing agent is doing." Skye's father said, moving out of the way to reveal Skye in an energy holding cell.

"Notice how her hands are cuffed together. The links are something I like to call, boom-boom bracelets. Meaning that if Skye tries to break them, they detonate. And her cell is designed so that if she uses her powers, it triggers a jolt of electricity that while it isn't lethal, it'll still cause her a lot of pain." Skye's father explained.

"Fitz, Simmons, trace the call. And you, The Doctor, I hear they call you, when I find you, I'm going to place at least 2 bullets through your skull. How could you subject your own daughter to that kind of torture?" Coulson said.

Skye's father laughed and said "Since when do you SHIELD stooges care about how our kind is treated?"

Ward clenched his hands into fists and said "Unlike you, Skye isn't a freak of nature. She's an agent of SHIELD. She's family."

"Since when does SHIELD care about family?" asked Skye's father.

"Since SHIELD is the only family Skye has ever known. What do you hope to accomplish by kidnapping her?" May asked.

"As a level 9 operative, we know that Skye has access to lots of classified SHIELD documents, including contacts that would be useful to our cause. We want to scan her mind's memory banks and run a full sweep. See if we can find anything useful." Skye's father informs them.

"Let me talk to them." Skye demanded.

"Well of course pumpkin." Skye's father said as he and the guards left the room.

"Skye, are you alright?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, but I'm worried." Skye said.

"Don't worry we'll find you." Ward said.

"I know, and when you do, tell Fitz to activate Emergency plan Zeta, Niter, Omega, Delta, he'll know what it means." Skye said, right before the message cut out.

"Fitz, Simmons, have you traced the transmission?" Coulson asked

"Yes, it is coming from an underwater base, about 60 feet off of Skye's last known location." Jemma said.

"Fitz, Skye said something about and emergency plan zeta, niter, omega, delta, and she said that you would know what it means." Ward said.

"Bloody hell." Fitz said as he walked over to the computer, entered a code and said "Computer, this is Agent Leo Fitz, level 7, authorizing activation of Emergency Plan Zeta Niter Omega Delta, created by myself and level 9 agent Skye. Bring it up on the main monitor."

"Acknowledged." The computer said and then a video file popped up.

"Hello. My Name is Agent Skye of Shield. If you are watching this and you are not me, than that means something is seriously wrong and Fitz has decided to show you this program. Over my time as a double agent for HYDRA, I uncovered several artifacts that I recognized as inhuman technology and was too dangerous to risk HYDRA getting their hands on it. Including a second diviner. Through it, I discovered that there are hundreds of these things on this planet, waiting for the right people to find them and trigger their DNA shift, like the first one SHIELD found did for me. The rest of the artifacts were weapons the Kree had left for my kind to use to destroy the surviving humans. However, I believe that if the polarity was reversed, it could at the very least neutralize an inhuman's powers long enough to subdue them. But be careful, it's all purely theoretical. I hope you all can forgive me, but now, there's work to be done. Hidden deep in the Appalachian Mountains is a chamber that contains all of the artifacts I've recovered, hopefully you can use them to help safe me. But be careful. Some of those may react to regular human touch the same way the obelisk does. The coordinates will appear as soon as this video ends." The video of Skye said before it beeped out and an image of the globe appeared with a set of coordinates.

"A secret stash of weaponry." Simmons said.

"Skye was right to keep it hidden from us. We've all learned after what happened to Trip, which is that messing with stuff from her people doesn't bode well with human DNA. It often kills them." Ward said.

"Agreed. I won't penalize Skye, she made the right call. But how are we going to touch that stuff without suffering." Coulson asked

"Skye found that while the tech is ingenious, some of it is just improved earth tech. She's rerouted it to allow us to use them. However, most of that stuff, well, don't touch it unless you have a death wish." Fitz said as they loaded up the bus.

"Program the coordinates into the GPS and let's go." Coulson said

"Yes sir." May said as they boarded


	9. Chapter 9

Skye was trying to catch her breath after screaming. As Skye was refusing to cooperate with him, her father, Dr. Calvin Zabo, aka the Doctor, was subjecting her to treatment of electrocution and extreme pain, hoping into forcing her into cooperation.

"You'll never get anything out of me." Skye said.

"Now, now Daisy." Her father began.

"That is not my name." Skye protested.

"Then why don't you tell me what to call you." Calvin asked.

"Gladly. And what I'm about to say is important, so listen closely." Skye said.

Calvin nodded.

"Name, Skye Johnson. Security Clearance Level: 9. Codename: Quake. And that's all I'm going to say." Skye said.

"Fine, play your silly game. But it'll only be a matter of time before you crack under the pain." Calvin said.

"Never." Skye said.

* * *

"We're about 10 minutes out from Skye's location. Hopefully these ionization blasters we scored from her weapons bunker will help." Bobbi said.

"Yeah. I just hope these things do what they're supposed to." Agent Hunter said.

"I trust that Skye knows what she's doing." Coulson said.

"Let's just get this over with. I want to be the one who puts 1 bullets through Skye's father's head." Ward said.

"Calm down Ward. No one will be firing any bullets until we've secured Skye. We can't let them use Skye as leverage." Coulson reminded him.

"Yes sir." Ward said.

* * *

When they arrived at the base that Skye was being held at, Coulson said "Alright, split up into 2 teams. Ward, Fitz, Rogers, you're with me. May will lead the other team, which will be made up of herself, Simmons, Morse, Hunter and Wilson. Remember, hit them hard, but try to avoid killing for now. Until we locate and extract Skye, we can't risk it. Radio when you find her."

"Yes sir." May said and the others just nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." Coulson said as they began docked at the aqua base and began their assault.

It was Captain America who found Skye. He hurled his shield at the door, busting it down.

"Coulson, I've found her." Cap said.

"Great work Cap. Ward, Fitz, release her. Cap and I will stand guard. Simmons, do you copy." Coulson said the last bit into his earpiece.

"Loud and clear sir." Jemma's voice said.

"We've found Skye. I'm sending you our coordinates. Get here as soon as you can. Skye looks like she needs immediate medical attention." Coulson said, since this was true.

Skye was slumped over against a wall of her cell. She was bleeding and had multiple second degree burns and her right arm and left leg were bent in ways that Coulson was pretty sure they weren't supposed to be.

"I'll be there immediately." Jemma said.

* * *

"C'mon Skye." Ward said as he entered Skye's cell and picked the lock on Skye's cuffs.

"She's badly hurt. I'm hacking into their surveillance archives and I can't believe the kind of torture that psychopath put his own daughter through." Fitz said.

"I don't want to know." Ward said as he picked Skye up and carried her to the door, where Jemma was now waiting with her medical equipment.

"This isn't good. Skye's too badly hurt for me to treat her here. I'm honestly amazed she still alive." Jemma said.

"Come on, we need to get her back to the sub." Steve said as he helped Ward pick Skye up gently.


	10. Chapter 10

"We need to get Skye to a medical facility and fast." Jemma said.

"May, set a course for the nearest SHIELD medical facility on the planet and do whatever it takes to get us there fast." Coulson said.

"Yes sir." May said.

"Ward, Simmons, Fitz, get Skye to the med pod downstairs and do whatever you have to do to keep her alive." Coulson said.

"Yes sir." They said.

* * *

When they landed at the medical base at a disclosed location, Simmons went in with the doctors to begin trying to bring Skye back to life.

When she came out, Ward said "Is Skye ok?"

"Well, she's alive, but her heart and lungs aren't strong enough to keep her alive. There's too much damage. We've got a device hooked into her chest to keep them working, but we don't have a power source that portable that will last long enough to keep her alive in the field or is strong enough to completely revive her." Jemma said.

"I think I know someone who can help with that." Steve said, grabbing his phone.

"Rogers, I know who you're talking about, but do you really think he'll help?" Coulson asked

"He's just like his father. Play to his ego, and Stark will do anything." Steve said.

* * *

Tony arrived at the medical base not a moment too soon.

"Coulson, it's good to see you up on your feet." Tony said as his armor opened up and let him out.

"Thank you. I assume you brought what we asked for?" Coulson said.

Tony reached into his armor and pulled out a spare arc reactor.

"One self-sustaining, self-repowering power source as you requested. Now where's the girl?" Tony asked

"Follow me." Jemma said, leading Tony into the base.

* * *

When they arrived at Skye's room, Jemma found that Ward was standing next to Skye's bedside.

"You might want to take a step back." Tony said as Jemma unhooked all the cable that were spouting from the device they had surgically injected into Skye's chest was barely keeping her alive, since they didn't have enough power to get the device to fully revive her.

"Right." Ward said, stepping back as Stark placed the arc reactor into the device. The reactor began to spin until it firmly planted itself in and began to power up.

* * *

After about 5 minutes, Skye's eyes opened.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Ward said.

"Thanks, but what happened and why is there a hunk of metal in my chest?" Skye asked

"That hunk of metal is a miniaturized life support system that's powered by an arc reactor." Jemma said.

"In short, it's what's currently keeping you alive." Tony said.

"You're Tony Stark." Skye said

"Yep, and I've got a little get well soon gift for you." Stark said as he pulled a bracelet out of his pocket and handed it to Skye.

"A bracelet?" Skye asked

"Well, once they clear you, stand up, put it on and press that button. I think you'll like the results." Tony said as he headed out.

* * *

A few days later, Skye was cleared from the medical base.

"Well, time to see what Stark's present is." Ward said.

"Gladly." Skye said as she put the bracelet on and pressed the button.

"DNA confirmed. Beginning Quake armor assembly." The bracelet said.

"Wait what." Skye said as the bracelet began to expand and encompass her in armor.

"Get off." Skye said, sending out a vibrational tremor, but the armor just absorbed it.

"Say hello to the Quake armor. I designed it to work like mine, with the added benefit of helping Skye control her powers and actually channel them as a weapon. Of course, it's also equipped with a unibeam, repulsors, missiles, Gatling laser, fight, and all other kinds of fun toys." Tony said.

As the armor finished assembling, Skye began to adjust to having it on.

"This suit is incredible. These computers are running diagnostic algorithms on the device that's keeping me alive, the armors' status, weapons, everything." She said

"Yes. The suit is also equipped with everything needed to repair or even replace the arc reactor that's keeping you alive if need be." Tony said.

"That is sick, when can I have turn in that armor?" Fitz asked

"How about never. That suit is coded for Skye and only Skye. If anyone who is unauthorized tries to use it, it locks up and prepares a jolt of energy that will kill whoever is using it unless Skye shows up and lets them out." Tony said.

"Sweet." Skye said as she took off.

"Careful Skye." Coulson said

"Why, this suit is awesome." Skye said.

"Of course it is. I designed it." Tony said.


End file.
